Cherry Blossom stained in hatred
by brittness18
Summary: Sakura’s parents was killed when she was seven by a mysterious shinobi. So Sakura has been living happily with her aunt and uncle. But soon her aunt finds out that the same shinobi is coming after sakura so they decide to move to konoha. That means a new
1. Massacre and the day of leaving

**Hi peeps well this is my first fic so I will except anything if you think its bad then tell me and I will try better next time I need all the advice I can get well on with the story**

**Rating: "m" for lemon**

**Summary: Sakura's parents was killed when she was seven by a mysterious shinobi. So Sakura has been living happily with her aunt and uncle. But** **soon her aunt finds out that the same shinobi is coming after sakura so they decide to move to konoha. That means a new school but sakura is now fifteen which means she is in high school. What will happen when she falls in love with the brother of the mysterious shinobi. Well if you read then you might find out. Sasu x Saku LEMON in later chapters.**

"Speaking"

'_**Thinking**'_

_Flash back_

end of chapter

Cherry Blossom stained in hatred

Chapter 1: Massacre and the day of leaving

Sakura was walking back home from middle school. Sakura was now fourteen and it was her last year of middle school. When she was walking home she was thinking '_ **thank god, its my last year of middle school in a week school will be out for the summer yay**'. _She smiled, then she looked around and started to remember the day her parents died;

_Flash back_

_Sakura was walking home from elementary school, but it was late because she stayed after school for help on her homework from a guy she had a crush on. She was walking in the park on the side walk then she was walking on a part where on each side of the side walk had cherry blossom trees. Sakura looked up and smiled. The cherry trees where in full bloom. Sakura started to skip home she noticed that none of the lights were on so she took out her house key._

_She put the key in, but the door started to open. Sakura walked in and turned on the light but nothing came on. "Mother, father!" she said as she walked into the living room then she heard the floor speak above her. So sakura rushed up the stairs and she heard it come from her parent's room. Sakura ran to her parents room and slammed the door open._

_What she saw made her speechless. What lied before her was he parent's dead bodies then someone standing behind them. She looked at the man he had a Anbu outfit on and long black hair and deep crimson eyes. Sakura started to walk towards him then she finally spoke "w..who are y..you" but he didn't answer. She saw him lift his katana and start to walk towards sakura._

_Sakura saw that as a cue to run. She ran out of her parents room and downstairs to the front door but only to find the man blocking her way out. She turned around to run to the back door only to stop when she felt something sharp run across her back. Sakura looked at the man with stunned eyes but her vision started to blur then she found herself lying on the ground._

_The next day her aunt and uncle where coming over for a visit . But less did they know that they would find a cold blooded massacre. When they entered the house they were shocked. Sakura's aunt ran over to sakura to check if she was alive. Surprised enough she was but when her husband came downstairs he was sad. "My brother and his wife is dead". His wife looked up and started to cry "well we need to take sakura to the hospital, shes' still alive" "alright" . He picks up sakura and lays her in the back sit ._

_They hopped in the car and sped off to the hospital. When they arrived they rushed to the emergency entrance. "Help we need a doctor fast" said sakura's aunt. A nurse comes and rushes to their side"ok what is your emergency " "shes got a serious injury on her back" "alright, WE NEED A BED OVER HERE STAT" the nurse yelled. Sakura's uncle put her on the bed._

_End of flash back_

Sakura ended up with a long scar on her back. But something was bothering her, for some reason she felt like she was being watched. Sakura looked around but she didn't find anyone. Sakura was at her new home and unlocks the door and walks in "I'm home" sakura said. She walked into the kitchen to find her aunt "oh welcome home sweetie". Sakura smiled and kissed her new mom on the cheek "how was school" "oh you know the usually".

Sakura walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the television. She flipped on the news channel "Now for our top news story, there has been an enormous amount of killings to be happening and the only description we have of the person is that it's a male, he was long black hair, and crimson colored eye". Sakura's eyes widened and she turned off the television. "Sakura, what's the matter".

Sakura looks over to her aunt "he's here in this town" her aunt walks over and sits by sakura. "Who honey"

"the man who killed my parents". Her aunt looks at sakura surprised then she calms down "you don't know it might be someone else"

"no that's him I should know ". Sumomo (AN: that's sakura's aunt's name I just thought of it lol) pats sakura's head and stands up "don't worry I will talk to your uncle alright and see what he thinks"

"ok". Sakura looks up at Sumomo and smiles.

It was around 7PM and Haru (AN: the sakura's uncle's name) just got home from work. "Im home"

"welcome home dear, can you come here please"Sumomo said.

"yeah one sec. ". Haru takes off his shoes and puts on some slippers and walks into the kitchen and wraps his arms around Sumomo's waist and whispers in her ear "what was it you want to talk about". Sumomo smiles "can we sit"

" uhh...yeah sure"Haru said, they walk over to the dining table and sit. "On the news sakura found the guy that killed her parents"

"what"

Haru looked shocked "I guess he's been killing a lot of people in our town"

"but how did he find her" haru asked.

"maybe he followed us". Little did they know, that sakura was listening to the whole conversation "so what do you want to do" "I think we should move" sakura and Sumomo's eyes widened.

"what" Sumomo said.

"That's are only solution"

"but what would sakura think"

"I don't know I think she would agree so she could get away from the guy" Haru said

"yeah that's true but where would we move" Sumomo said with a little concern in her voice.

Haru started to pondered a little until he finally came up with a place "how about we move to konoha, my boss told me that it's a peaceful town and if we move I can still have the same job because they have a business building there".

"well that's good to hear well after dinner let's tell sakura" said Sumomo.

Then sakura decided to walk in "too late" Haru and Sumomo looked over to sakura a little shocked but then calmed down. They motioned for her to sit down so she started to walk towards them and sat down in front of them. Sumomo spoke first "as you can tell we decided that we are going to move but after school is over ok"

"ok" sakura said plainly.

"Well that's settled is dinner almost done" haru asked

Sumomo nodded and went back to cooking. Haru got up and walked into the living room and turned on the television and flipped the channel onto a movie. Sakura was still sitting at the dining table. There was so much going through her head at that moment like questions._' why did the murder decide to pop up now, is he coming after me, was he going to kill me, what should I do?' _but then her aunt came and interrupted her thoughts. "Sakura are you alright" sakura looked up and smiled "of corse"

The last week of school went by fast for sakura. She said bye to all of her friends then went home to pack up the rest of her things. Haru took the day off to load the moving van to take all the big stuff to their new house first. Haru walked through the door "I'm back". Sakura came down with a box in her hand then she walked out the door to but the box in the truck. Once all their stuff was in the van, they went into the house to do a last time check to see if they have everything. Then they all got in to the van and drove to their new house.

well there's the first chapter I hope you peeps liked it and like I said I will except any kind of comment cauz im a beginner. So you can dis my story, help me on my story, or say you liked my story.

Well I gtg bye bye

Brittness18


	2. A new beginning

**Hey peeps well I got one review and im really happy so I decided to write a second chapter so here it is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters**

"Speaking"

'_**thinking**'_

end and beginning of chapter

Cherry Blossom stained in hatred

Chapter 2: A new beginning

It was a long drive to her new house but they finally arrived. Sakura got out of the car and looked up at the house. The house was big its was at least 3 stories high. Sakura went into the house to investigate. She closed her eyes and turned the knob then rushed into the house.

Sakura opened her eyes and she was speechless. Sakura looked up and saw a big chandelier. She walked into the living room and it was big. Next was the kitchen but she really didn't care all she cared about was what was in the backyard. She looked out the window in the kitchen and she saw a in ground pool. She was screaming for joy which caught her aunt and uncle's attention.

"Looks like sakura found the pool" Haru said with a smile.

Sumomo started to giggle, they we're busy unloading the van. Sakura was now running upstairs to check out the rooms. She went into every room to find out which one was the biggest. The biggest room had a very nice bathroom, a walk in closet, and a window seat. Her new parents were walking up the stairs with boxes.

"Sakura!" Sumomo yelled softly

"Yes!" Sakura yelled back

Haru and Sumomo walked into the room they heard her. "I claim this room" Sakura said smiling. She was sitting in the middle of the room. "I see you found the biggest room" Haru said smiling too. "Well fairs fair you called so we cant take it" Haru walked out of the room trying to pick a room for their stuff. Sakura ran down stairs and got some of her boxes. Unpacking took them awhile, when they were done it was 7:35pm. They all plumped down on the couch

"Im tired" sakura said closing her eyes

"Yeah me too" haru said

"He since we're all tired lets go out to eat" Sumomo asked, sakura opened her eyes and nodded her head along with Haru. They all get up and hop into the car to a restaurant. They chose to eat at a fancy restaurant, they parked the car and got out. They were at the front door and Haru opened it for them when Sakura ran into someone. She rubbed her head then looked up to meet onyx eyes. She blushed a little, she tried to keep her cool but her voice failed her "s...sorry" (AN: sasuke is a little out of character I think). The man smirked then started to speak "it's alright" then he continued to walk out the door.

Sakura still remembers that guy but she regretted never asking his name. Well summer vacation went by really fast and before she knew it she was shopping for her school uniform. You know the usual blazer uniform, tomorrow will be sakura's first day at high school and she's excited. But little did she know that she will see the guy she ran into.

Sakura woke up to a screaming alarm clock. She slammed on the alarm clock to shut it up. She got up out of bed to get out her school uniform, after that she walked into her bathroom to take a shower. She walked out of the bathroom with her uniform on drying her hair. She put her hair up in a high ponytail then started to walk down stairs.

She walked into the kitchen seeing her aunt make breakfast."good morning" sakura said rubbing her eyes.

"Oh good morning sweetie" Sumomo said smiling

Sakura looked over at the dining table to see her food ready. She hurried up and at all her food because she was running close on time. So she got her back pack and started to walk to school. When she go to the school she was shocked, the school was big and fancy. She walked towards the school entrance then she heard an announcement. "Students report to the gym for the school ceremony" the principal said. Since sakura was new she just followed the other students.

Sakura was standing by herself until a group of people walked over to her. She looked over at them, there was a blonde headed girl clinging to a guy with his hair tied in a high ponytail. Then there was a girl with short dark purple hair holding hands with a boy blonde hair. Then the last couple was a girl with brown hair tied up into buns holding hands with a guy that had long brown hair. Then a guy with black spiky hair with onyx eyes and a guy with brown hair that has red marks on his cheeks.

The blonde headed girl spoke first "hi are you new here?"

Sakura nodded her head

"Oh well hi my name is Ino Yamanaka and this is my boyfriend Shikamaru Nara but you can call him Shika" Ino says smiling

then she points over to the guy with blonde hair "this is Naruto Uzumaki and his girlfriend Hinata Hyuga" then Ino pointed to the other couple "over there is Tenten and her boyfriend Neji Hyuga and your probably wondering if hinata and neji are related and yes they are, they're cousins" then she pulled sakura over to the single guys she pointed to the guy with onyx eyes "and this is Sasuke Uchiha" then she pointed to the guy with red marks on his cheeks "last but not least Kiba Inuzuka" she looks over to sakura but she didn't find her then she found her looking at sasuke

"What are you doing" Ino asked

"For some reason he looks very familiar" Sakura pointed to sasuke, then sasuke grabed her wrist bringing her closer to him. She looked up at him blushing a bright red.

"You know its not nice to point" Sasuke said smirking looking into her eyes.

Ino then interrupted their little moment "so what's your name".

Sakura got her wrist back then she looked over to Ino "oh my name is Sakura Haruno"

Ino smiled then Sasuke came over stroking Sakura's hair "it suits you". Sakura looks behind her then she remembered where she seen those eyes "now I remember, I ran into you at that fancy restaurant". Sasuke smirked "yeah well its nice to meet you but we have to get to class do you have you schedule yet". Sakura looked up at him "no, not yet"

"You want me to go with you to get it" Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head, they walked over to the table and got her schedule. She looked over it then Sasuke looked over it and smirked "well It looks like we have the same home room class". Sakura looks up at him "that's awesome", they both walked to their class. Sakura sat by Sasuke and he would pass notes to her then one note she got surprised her. She looked over to him shocked and he smirked and then she smiled nodding her head.

She read the note over and over again in her head. **_'Would you like to go out with me on Saturday?'_** to sakura the day went by to fast. She was walking out of the school when Sasuke came up and asked if she would like him to walk her home."yeah, sure". Sasuke didn't speak the whole time until she got to her house "well I will talk to you tomorrow" Sasuke said smiling then started to walk away then he remembered something.

He walked back up the stairs and kissed Sakura on the cheek. Sakura blushed looking up at him, then she turned around and walked into her new house. Her looked at her smiling "so what was that about" her aunt asked

"Well I think her my boyfriend" sakura smiled looking at her aunt.

"Really oh my god im so happy for you"

"We are going out on Saturday" sakura said smiling

"Well thats cool dinner will be ready in a little" Sumomo said sakura walked up the stairs happy.

**well I hope you liked it well I gtg my dad is nagging me so ttyl**

**Brittness18**


	3. Misunderstanding

1**Hey sorry for taking so long to update but I've been really busy. So here is the new chapter**

**you know the usual disclaimer**

"_Speaking_**"**

'**_thinking_'  
+  
Cherry blossom stained in hatred**

**Chapter 3: Misunderstanding  
+ **

Sakura walked upstairs and into her room then sat on her bed **_' I wonder what I will wear'_**. She got up and walked over to her closet and pulled open the door. She searched through all of her clothes until she found a light pink dress that goes down to her knees. In the bottom left corner was a cherry blossom. Then she heard her aunt call her.

"Sakura, it's time for dinner!"

"Okay, ill be down in a little!" sakura said putting the dress then changes out of her school uniform into some normal everyday clothes. She opened her door and walked down the hall, then down the stairs to the kitchen. Sakura to a seat by her aunt, then started to eat. She got done earlier so she asked if she could be excused. "Yes you may" Haru answered before her aunt. Sakura said thank you and walked upstairs and back into her room. She went into her bathroom to take a shower. After her shower she decided to go to bed early. She couldn't wait to see sasuke so she thought if she went to bed that the night would go by faster.

To Sakura's surprise it did, her alarm was blazing. Sakura reached for it and turned it off then got up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She put on everything really fast then rushed down stairs. She ran into the kitchen surprising her aunt.

"Why are you in a hurry, sweety" Sumomo said having her hand over her heart trying to calm it down.

"Oh I want to hurry and see sasuke" Sakura said smiling at her aunt. Her aunt squealed and hugged sakura. "Awww, you look so cute when you talk about him"

sakura smiled and got out of her grip and grabbed some butter bread. Sakura grabbed her book bag and house keys, then she put on her shoes and bolted out the door.

Sakura finally reached the school entrance then walked into the school. She looked around but she couldn't Sasuke so she just walked over to the table to sit down. She looked around again then she caught a glimpse of Sasuke. Sakura smiled then got up and ran after him, but she didn't like what she saw. Sasuke had pinned a girl to the wall and kissed another girl. Sakura felt tears coming to her eyes, she turned and ran away to the girls bathroom and locked herself into a stall. But sakura didn't see what actully happend.

**Sasuke's POV**

I reached the school and sat down at the table where me and Sakura sat, waiting for her. Then a girl with long black hair cam up to me. "Sasuke can you come with me please".

"What for" I said with a annoyed tone.

"I just want to ask you something" she looked down blushing.

I just sighed and got up walking with her **_' Man this is so annoying, I hope she doesn't ask me out on a date because I'm taken'. _**I smirked at this continued following the girl. We stopped by the lockers with the girl against the wall. I looked down at her then she started to speak. "Sasuke, will you go on a date with me" she looked down blushing.

"Sorry I can't" I said closing his eyes

"Why not" she asked.

"Because im taken" I said smiling

"Oh who's you girlfriend" the girl said looking down

"she's sakura haruno" I said

"Oh" the girl looked to the corner of her eyes to she the one and only sakura haruno. The girl smirked and put her hands on my chest and brought me down to kiss her. I looked at her in shocked then pulled away, I looked over to see a glimpse of pink **_'oh shit'_** I hurried and ran after her only to be stopped by a girl's bathroom door.

I sighed then walked into the girl's bathroom (did you think a mere door could stop sasuke lol). I looked under the stalls to see a pair of feet. I walked over to th nearest stall and climbed over to Sakura's stall. I jumped infront of her startling her. She looked up at me with her tear stained face. Then she spoked "go away" she said putting her head in her hands.

"Why don't you go back to your new girlfriend" she said.

then I spoke up "Can I explain first" she looked up at him and nodded. "Ok first, she said she wanted to talk to me so I allowed her to talk. She asked if I could go out on a date with her and I said no of corse telling her im taken, she asked who and I told her you I guess she saw you and kissed me hoping that you would break up with me" sasuke said still looking at her. (Yeah I know sasuke's OOC sorry)

**Normal POV**

Sakura looked up at him, sasuke wiped away her tears. "Now tell me why would I want to kiss someone else when I could kiss a beautiful cherry blossom like you". Sakura smiled and stood up on her tippy toes puckering her lips. Sasuke smiled and kissed her wrapping his arms around her waist. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. Then they heard the bell ring and opened their eyes. "Oh no we're going to be late" they both said and rushed out of the bathroom.

**well there's the third chapter I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for it being short well comment**

**brittness18**


	4. Author's note

I am most very very very very very sorry. I know I literally haven't updated in years, but somehow I got very busy and lost interest in the story. But I saw all of the reviews I got and I decided to continue on with the story. So please be patient


End file.
